Drabble: One Day
by lateBloomer04
Summary: Willabeth Will becomes the Captain of the Flying Dutchman and returns to visit Elizabeth and their son after 10 years at sea. He has no choice but to leave her again and return to the sea. But are things really as they seem?


Disclaimer: Will and Elizabeth belong to Disney and Jerry and Gore. I own squat.

Drabble: One Day

"I wish you didn't have to go, Will."

Elizabeth tightly gripped his hand as they locked eyes. They would not be able to be together again until ten years had passed. Will had freed his father from Davy Jones' terrible curse, but in order to do so, Will had to become the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Not only did Will have control of the Kraken and the crew, he was cursed with immortality. One of the conditions of being captain was to never set foot on land except for once a decade.

And Will had returned to Elizabeth, after spending ten long years on the _Dutchman_. He had spent his one day on land with his family – his wife Elizabeth, and his son, William Turner III. Will was overjoyed to have met his son at last. After they put their ten year-old boy to bed, Will was able to truly hold his wife in his arms. Will had been so afraid that Elizabeth would not want him – for he had physically changed quite a bit after living on the _Dutchman_ for so long. But he didn't need to worry; Elizabeth was so thrilled to see him that she hardly commented on the coral growing out of his cheek, nor the spiny scales protruding from his back.

That night when they made love, it was just as wonderful for Elizabeth then as it was on their wedding night. But instead of falling asleep peacefully in each other's arms, Elizabeth cried against her husband, lamenting his inevitable journey the next day. Will whispered soothing words of love to her, dying a little inside as he thought of the next chunk of years that he'd have to spend without her beside him. Their goodbye that next morning was one for the ages.

"Me too. I don't want to go," Will said softly, caressing her face. "Being without you for so long…" His voice caught in his throat. "It's torture, Elizabeth." Will's chin trembled as they clung to each other for one last embrace.

"I'll think of you everyday," Elizabeth promised. Will kissed her long and hard in response.

"Be strong, Elizabeth." Her shoulders began to shake as the first of the sobs tore through her. Will tried to wipe away her tears, but that only made her cry harder.

"I will," she said between sniffles. "I love you, Will."

"I love you too. Take care of our son." Will's voice was laced with emotion as he turned to go.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth. I'll see you one day." Elizabeth slid down into a sitting position on the docks, putting her head in her hands as Will boarded the ship. Part of her began to ache as she watched Will sail away without her. _This is so wrong. Will! You can't go! I need you. Your son needs you. Please, Will! Don't leave me! Will, I love you!_

"Will, please!" Elizabeth woke up screaming.

"Calm down, love. You've had a bad dream." _I know that voice_, Elizabeth thought, hardly daring to hope. _That's Will's voice. _And indeed it was. Will was sitting up in bed beside her, concern lacing his face. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, as if trying to reassure her of his presence.

"Oh, Will, it was horrible!" She moaned. "You were the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and you had to go back to sea and leave me all alone for ten years and-" Will cut her off.

"But I didn't become captain. I'm right here, and I love you very much. Alright?" Will lightly kissed her forehead.

"Alright," she sighed. Will held her close until they both fell back asleep. But before Elizabeth had drifted off, she thanked God that she had Will, and that she had him for more than once a decade.

Fin

A/N: Ahhh! I really hope Will doesn't become captain. I would feel so bad for him! Plus, I really want Will and Elizabeth to be together (all the time!). I know AWE wouldn't give us a sad ending since it's a lighthearted summer movie, but you never know. Thanks for reading my little drabble. I can't believe it's only seventeen more days to go…that is so soon! Gah:D


End file.
